Uchiha Demon Of Claymore
by Raptorshinobi213
Summary: This is the story of an Uchiha who was disowned and hated by his home. Fleeing the hatred he stows aboard a ship heading for a new land. When he gets there he discovers something incredible:This new land is filled with demons called Yoma! What's a shinobi to do in this new land?
1. Chapter 1

Clare stood in awe as she watched a human kill a Yoma with a look. She had been sent to a town to kill a Yoma there but this teen had beat her to it. He had found it and muttered a few words in a foreign tongue. The Yoma had gone mad, tearing its own heart to shreds screaming to "get it out of me!!"

The teen turned and said "I didn't think the Yoma would fall for a simple Genjutsu like that." He turned revealing black eyes with three spinning red tomoes. Feather illusion jutsu he muttered putting the observing claymore to sleep.

She awoke about two hours later as the sounds of the teen yelling reached her ears. "Raki is human you idiots !!" She grabbed her sword and walked out of the house she was in. She immediately noticed the mob forming around the teen and Raki. Everyone calm down she yelled infusing Yoki into her voice.

'how the hell did she just use demon energy?!' The teen thought as the mob parted revealing Raki with a bloody face. You scum the teen yelled in anger seeing the damage they had done. I'm taking him with me so he doesn't suffer anymore at the hands of you ignorant humans!!

'Wait, is he a Yoma?!'Clare thought as the villagers began to grow hostile again. Kill that Yoma lover one yelled brandishing a piece of wood. Raki go with the girl while I take out this trash the teen ordered. Raki stood up stumbling slightly as he ran to Clare.

The two ran to the village outskirts leaving the teen alone against 60 armed villagers. You shouldn't have sent them away boy the leader taunted me. I began snickering before erupting into full blown laughter. What the hell is so funny brat?!

The fact that untrained weak civilians think they can hurt me, Tetsuya of the red lightning!! I flew through handseals before stopping and yelling: Demon Lightning release: murder shockwave!

Red lightning sparked outwards frying the group. The group fell dead to the ground as I began laughing. So easy and that wasn't even at full power i muttered heading towards my travel companions.

end of chapter one

I know I made the sharingan reversed which will be explained later


	2. Chapter 2:Bandits done fucked up

to the writer who reviewed named the red dawn, this is for you so its easier for you to read.

This is a reupload of chapter two with a bit of editing done to make it easier to read and know who is talking.

this is because at first this was written in my smartphone's notepad app. hence the choppy structure when I copy and pasted it.

the chapter is in Tetsuya's point of view

Claymores using yoki: ' **You shouldn't have pushed me so far!'**

Yoma: **What a tasty smelling human!**

thoughts: _what the heck?_

actions/narration: I watched as the forest burned around me.

Jutsu: 'Lightning release: lightning dragon bullet!'

dialog: "what are you doing?"

Chapter two: they fucked up.

* * *

"So your name is Clare, Raki said as he smiled."Yes, but how come you aren't scared of me? "I'm not human Raki, and your the first to treat me like this. "You and that guy saved my village and me from the Yoma that killed my family so I don't see you as a monster Clare. "Where are we going next?" the teens cold voice spoke startling the two.

"What happened after we left the village?"Raki asked curiously as I smirked cruelly. "I sent them to where the real devils dwell." You killed them Clare exclaimed as I scoffed." "They deserved it I spat out in anger."

"They are just like the villagers back home who attacked me as a boy, nearly killing me before I finally escaped that hell hole!" I was so lonely as a kid, my mother was the only one who cared. The rest of my clan hated me for my mutated sharingan. "I was beaten, poisoned,stabbed, and betrayed by the very place I swore to protect!" My breaking point happened when my family was massacred by the village elders.

"I barged into a council meeting and slashed my headband right in front of everyone." Then I said this: No more, I have had enough of the hate!" For 12 years I had suffered at the hands of those I tried to protect. "Of course since I had so publicly went rogue I had to fight my way out of my village. "

"I always had an enormous amount of power and potential and that had let me rise to the rank of anbu so young."

"I used every bit of anbu tactics I knew to escape." When I got past land of fire's boarder I headed for land of waves. "There I ran into hunter shinobi looking for me to my surprise." They were good ninja, I nearly ran out of Chakra before I killed the last one." Then I ran onto a ship heading for an uncharted land and wound up here. "

"So before you judge me for killing them at least take into account what I escaped back home. " What's your name Raki asked me as I calmed down. "My name is Uchiha Tetsuya i replied sensing a group of people with foul Chakra."

"Clare-San I can sense a group about 1000 ft ahead waiting to ambush us. "Is it Yoma or human? "Human so I should deal with them since I have an idea of what type of scum they are. "

"If either of you are weak stomached for gore then don't watch. "The one thing I hate more than ignorant villagers is bandits. "They rob and kill even woman and children. "I was part of a bandit gang for a few days out of necessity until they tried to rape a little girl in front of me. "I lost myself in my rage and when I finally came back there was nothing left but a sea of blood."

I drew my blades and channeled raiton Chakra along them as the bandits jumped out of their cover. "Look here boys we lucked out, a woman and two brats!" With this I laughed loudly as they circled us. The leader drew a sword as he charged towards me on his horse and I smirked cutting his sword in half along with his arm. His limb fell to the forest floor as blood poured from the stump. Boss the others yelled out as I vanished and reappeared above the stumbling leader.

I sneered as I brought both blades down cutting him in half. I stood facing the remainder of the bandits as I began laughing again. "I'm bored with you scum I stated sheathing my swords. "Clare take Raki and get down!"

I flew through handseals as the bandits watched confused. I finished and yelled 'combination jutsu: lightning-flame dragon bullet'! A massive dragon made of flames and lightning spewed forth heading for the bandits who reacted much too late. It hit them and exploded sending blades of lightning Chakra outwards along with flames. I listened to their screams of agony and smiled.

I walked back to my comrades who were staring at me with awe and a bit of fear. Shall we continue to Rabona now? I asked the two still with a smirk on my face. Clare took a moment to compose herself before replying yes. We continued towards our destination in silence until the holy city appeared into view.

* * *

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter Three Old Ties

Regular talking: The inn was run down but still open.

Dialog: "What are you doing idiot?!"

Thoughts: _What an idiot?!_

Jutsu: 'Lightning Release: lightning dragon bullet!!'

Chapter Three: old ties

Clare's point of view

We had managed to get a room for three in the local inn with Tetsuya's help. He had looked the inn keeper in the eyes and muttered something. The inn keeper gave us the key for free to my surprise. I asked him how he had managed to do that and he smirked but said nothing. "What do you plan to do after we meet with the father?" Tetsuya asked me.

"Well depending on the yoma strength, I was going to try to search for it." If you think I will let you hunt that thing alone you are crazy!!" I need to be quick and silent when I search and you would slow me down. "Really, you have no clue what I can do Clare-Chan."

"I don't want your death on my conscience" I replied as Tetsuya stiffened slightly. "What's wrong?" I asked him as he hissed angrily. Yoki and a lot of it he snarelled as his eyes changed. "Is it the yoma here?" No its not, its a daiyokai" he answered slightly trembling.

"Daiyokai?"I questioned not sure what he was refereing to. "A greater demon has found me, they suppressed their energy when I sensed them." You can't beat them can you ?" I asked him with concern in my voice. "Yes I could if I give in to my own inner demon." Tetsuya replied grimly.

"I am a half demon because of my birthday, I was born on the day a daiyokai attacked my home." The resulting Yoki poison killed my parents but I survived as a half demon." So that's why I felt that weird energy from Raki's village after we left it." I stated as Tetsuya's appearance began changing.

His nails became claws and his canines grew elongated. He began growling as black energy seeped from him. "Clare-Chan I may not return the same way I was when I left to battle. "Take care of my otouto Raki please."

"I will I promised him as he leaped through the open window."

Tetsuya's point of view

"I don't know what faction this demon works for but I will not lose!!" I have a place I belong" I yelled as I headed towards the forest. Thirty minutes later I stood in a clearing.

"You shouldn't have come here demon!!I snaralled to the hiding foe. "I left Konoha to be free from hate and discrimination, I won't join one of the Yokai Armies!!" I heard chuckling from the other side as someone I never thought I would see again walked into view. My old team mate:Uzumaki Naruto

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter Four:Tetsuya Vs Naruto

Regular talking: The inn was run down but still open.

Dialog: "What are you doing idiot?!"

Jutsu: 'Lightning Release: lightning dragon bullet!!'

Chapter Four: Tetsuya Vs Naruto

"You betrayed us all Tetsuya!!" Naruto yelled as I stood with my arms crossed. "I betrayed you?!" "Tell me what this is then!!"I yelled revealing the four scars on my back. "What the hell is that?" Naruto asked me as I channeled Yoki into my claws.

"When I became an anbu my team members tried to kill me!" "Why didn't you tell the sandaime?!" I tried to but he didn't care about me!!" He only cared about you!!" Since you have a Yoki network now, I trust you know why!!"

"Kyuubi helped me become a daiyokai in exchange for helping her in the future. " Naruto I know you want to bring me back but I won't go back." I can't let you go free, you murdered four tracker ninja and Yamamoto-Taicho!"

"He tried to use wood release: forest burial jutsu on me." I almost got crushed to death!!" If I hadn't burrowed underground I wouldn't be here!!" Naruto drew a kunai and charged me. I sliced through it with my claws and raked them across his throat.

A fucking shadow clone, I thought as it poofed away. I heard the tell tale sound of swirling chakra and quickly moved aside. Naruto landed slamming his red rasengan where I had been causing a massive explosion. 'Taju Kate bushin no jutsu!!' Naruto yelled creating an army of clones.

The clones began forming a giant Rasenshurikan as I watched unimpressed until they added multiple chakra natures. 'Massive combination jutsu: Five affinities Rasenshurikan !' Naruto yelled throwing the massive Rasenshuriken. "Oh this is going to be rough" I muttered flying through my strongest jutsu's handseals. 'Yojutsu: Genhenna's wrath' I yelled sending a massive sphere of blue hell flame at the barrage.

Naruto's Rasenshuriken impacted with my sphere and began to form a swirling mass of chakra. My sharingan caught Naruto's next move and I blocked his stab from behind as the jutsu's exploded sending a shockwave out. He huffed having spent most of his chakra using every affinity. "Is that all you can do?!" I sneered as Naruto began drawing upon his Yoki. "Holy shit, how is he this powerful?!" I muttered sensing just how much power he had.

"I didn't want to do this but I can't let him beat me!!" I yelled out as a black yoki cloak envolped Naruto. I began forming handseals rapidly as Naruto kept drawing out more and more power quickly growing three tails.

I finished my handseals and yelled out 'Demonic Fuin: Demonic Nature Release!!'

A massive explosion of black Yoki erupted from me sending Naruto flying.

I HOPE YOU'RE READY NARUTO BECAUSE IT ENDS HERE AND NOW!!

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five:Demonic Nature

Regular talking: The inn was run down but still open.

Dialog: "What are you doing idiot?!"

Jutsu: 'Lightning Release: lightning dragon bullet!!'

Inner-Demon talking:YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT HUMAN!!

Chapter Five: Demonic Takeover

My hair had turned full silver and my scelra went blood red. My sharingan was black with silver tomoe and my body was covered in silver tribal markings. My claws had grow a few inches and my teeth had become fangs. I never wanted to use this form again after what happened last time I did. Naruto had regained his footing and stood facing me down.

I vanished from view and reappeared behind him swinging my right leg in an arc. Naruto brought up his left arm in an attempt to block it and I heard the sound of bone snapping. He leaped back, his left arm dangling uselessly at his side. "Give up Naruto I don't want to kill you !!" I won't let you get away with what you did!!" Naruto yelled bringing out another tails' worth of Yoki.

My blood began to boil as I felt the amount of power his four-tailed state possessed. "I can't hold back my nature much longer." I muttered as Naruto charged me with two black rasengans. I sidestepped and delivered a brutal axe kick upon his back driving him into the ground. The rasengans exploded causing a crater and dealing a lot of damage to Naruto.

Naruto lept up snarrling as he drew upon more power. His appearance went full fox as he became a five-tailed kitsune. He leaped a good two hundred feet back and began charging up a bijudama. "Susanoo." I yelled creating my black and silver skeleton armor. 'Susanoo hell flame spear!!' I yelled sending a massive blue flame spear at Naruto.

He launched the moonsized bijudama at my spear and the two jutsu clashed. I watched as his bijudama slowly overpowered my spear. "Oh shit I yelled as it hit my Susanoo." The bijudama exploded breaking through my Susanoo and I blacked out.

Naruto's POV

"I can't believe he got that strong." I said approaching my downed comrad. "I didn't want to fight him but he chose to make me." I reached down to pick him up and a massive explosion of pure black Yoki erupted from him. YOU JUST MADE A BIG MISTAKE BOY!!!

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six: Inner Demon

Regular talking: The inn was run down but still open.

Dialog: "What are you doing idiot?!"

Jutsu: 'Lightning Release: lightning dragon bullet!!'

Inner-Demon talking:YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT HUMAN!!

Chapter Six: Inner Demon

Third POV

I MUST THANK YOU BOY, HE PUSHES ME DOWN SO MUCH I CAN NEVER GET OUT TO PLAY!! "Who are you?!" Naruto asked once more in his five-tailed form. I HAVE NO NAME BOY! The possessed Tetsuya yelled slamming his left foot into Naruto's gut.

Naruto went flying with blood spraying from his mouth as Tetsuya laughed insanely. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE HAD TROUBLE BEATING YOU, WITH THE LEVEL OF POWER YOU HAVE!! Naruto stood shakily in his normal form. "How can he be so strong, to knock me out of my five-tailed form?!" Naruto exclaimed as he began to go into his six-tailed state.

You won't beat me Naruto yelled out forming another bijudama. "OH THIS SHOULD BE FUN!!" Tetsuya muttered as he closed his eyes. Take this you imposter Naruto yelled out firing the bijudama. "TOO WEAK YOU BRAT!!" Tetsuya yelled out kicking the bijudama back at Naruto.

Naruto didn't even have time to react before the bomb hit him knocking him out of his six-tailed state. He fell to the ground covered in blood and burns as Tetsuya approached him. A sick grin covered his face as he channeled Yoki into his claws. He stabbed downwards intending to kill Naruto but something stopped him. "YOU WEAKLING, YOU DARE INTERFERE?!"

Tetsuya POV

"I won't let you kill him!!" I yelled at my inner demon forcing my way back into control. "Thank god I managed to regain control." I said as Naruto's wounds began to slowly heal. "Now I need to go back to my friends" I said turning away from Naruto.

"Wait, Naruto groaned out as he tried to stand up. "Your body is almost completely destroyed, stand down for now." I meant what I said I don't want to kill you!!" Why, why didn't you kill me?!" Naruto I look at you and see a younger sibling, I won't kill you, but I will beat you as many times as I need to stay free."

"Then I will keep coming for you, trying to bring you back, until I succeed. " Naruto stated from the ground. "Get stronger Naruto, because there's a war coming to this land" I said walking away back towards town. "I will get strong, stronger than you" Tetsuya Naruto yelled out hoarsly.

End Of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter Seven:Unknown Threat

Regular talking: The inn was run down but still open.

Dialog: "What are you doing idiot?!"

Jutsu: 'Lightning Release: lightning dragon bullet!!'

Inner-Demon talking:YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT HUMAN!!

Chapter seven:unknown threat.

'Demonic fuin: demonic nature seal' I muttered trying to seal away my demonic features. But I couldn't to my surprise. "Kuso, now I have to put up a genjutsu over myself constantly." I spat out as I neared the end of the forest.

I quickly covered my body with an appearance genjutsu due to my demonic blood making a fully human henge impossible. I entered town just as it began to get dark. I entered through my rooms window waking up Raki who pulled me into a fierce hug. I returned it and asked where Clare had gone. His answer made me pissed at Clare for ignoring my suggestion of hunting the Yoma together.

She returned and I smelt blood on her coming from her shoulder. I quickly went to her side and began to heal the cut as she winced at my contact with the wound. "What happened to hunting it together?" I asked her when I finished.

"The priest wanted it dead as soon as possible because it killed six guards while we were heading here." Clare responded as I pulled away my hand. "What happened when you went to fight that daiyokai?" Clare questioned me as she sat upon her bed. " It was an old team mate from my village, he made a deal with the great demon that mutated me."

"She would give him a large amouht of power in exchange for a favor later on." I managed to beat him but I had to release my sealed demonic side." I used so much Yoki that my demonic features wouldn't reseal." I look human right now due to my genjutsu being able to hide my true appearance.

"Can I see what you look like ?" Raki asked me curiousity burning In his young eyes." Promise me you won't scream?" I asked them both, afraid of being rejected by my new friends. " We promise to not scream." both said with a reassuring tone.

I brought my hands together in the ram sign and muttered kai releasing the genjutsu. My real appearance was revealed, and the two gasped with surprise. " That is so cool!" Raki yelled with excitement.

Clare still hadn't said anything and I was getting worried. She finally asked me how strong I was with my demonic power unsealed." I honestly don't know but i do know I need to get much stronger."I replied as Raki yawned loudly reminding me of my own exhaustion.

I walked past Clare's bed and got into the smaller bed with Raki. We got comfortable and soon Raki had passed out asleep. "I should have known you two wouldn't judge me. "I muttered applying my genjutsu again. It wasn't long before I fell in a deep slumber as well.

Meanwhile in an unknown location.

A winged Yoma flew into his masters burning domain and knelt at his feet. "My lord we have found the Kyuubi daiyokai." The yoma reported as his master stood. "Is he alone ?" No he is with another demon who managed to beat him in combat." The servent answered suprising his master.

"Keep an eye on the two and report back to me when they get close to our domain." The unknown master commanded.

The servent stood and flew off back towards his assignment. "Its only a matter of time before the Kyuubi's power is mine the master exclaimed as black flames burst into existence around the throne.

Who is this unknown master who wants Kyuubi? Why is he watching both Tetsuya and Naruto? Find out next time on dragon ball , uh I mean Uchiha Demon of claymore


End file.
